401 New Witch On The Block
by JoshuaPO4
Summary: Prue and Piper's lives were spared but their Innocent wasn't. While scared in the Underworld Phoebe gets a premonition of a young brunette girl being attacked by the demon Shax.


TV CHARMED The Power of Four THECW  
14  
SV

Starring Shannen Doherty Holly Marie Combs Alyssa Milano And Rose McGowan Brian Krause   
Created By  
Joshua Matone

Charmed the Power of Four 4.01: New Witch on the Block  
Guest Starring: Jesse Woodrow And Krista Allen  
Original Airdate: Wednesday June 6th,2007 9pm EST  
Written by: Joshua Matone

Teaser

INT.THE HALLIWELL MANOR - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

(We pan around the Manor to the living room and we see that the sisters are talking)

PRUE: Okay Piper what do you think should we give up our powers?

PIPER: I think we should.

PHOEBE: Piper?! Prue?!

PIPER: I mean come on Phoebe this is the second time we lost an innocent I mean I give up they win we loose.

PHOEBE: You guys aren't seriously thinking about doing this are you?

PRUE: We'll do make the potions tomorrow,Phoeebs okay end of it.

(Prue & Piper gets up from their seats and go to there rooms)

PHOEBE: Oh my God! (Phoebe gasps)

(She has a premonition of a young brunette girl being attack by Shax but she orbs from the energy ball)

(Out of the premonition)

PHOEBE: Oh my God!

End of Teaser

Opening Credits Roll

Act One

EXT. THE HALLIWELL MANOR - DINING ROOM - MORNING

(Prue and Piper are depressed while eating they're breakfast Phoebe comes into the room)

PRUE: Morning Phoebe are you still mad at us?

PHOEBE: A little but I'll get over it. That doesn't matter right now last night I had a premoniton of a young girl being attack by  
the demon Shax on the roof of P3. Look I know that you don't want to vanquish demons anymore but we gotta do this.

PIPER & PRUE: Okay last demon vanquish and last innocent to save okay?

PHOEBE: Okay.

(Leo orbs into the room)

LEO: Okay you guys the Elders just told that me that young girl-

PIPER: Save it,Leo Phoebe already told us.

LEO: You do?

PRUE: Yeah, we know all about it.

LEO: Okay there's another that you didn't about this innocent you're going to save is your sister.

PRUE: What?!

LEO: Not just your sister your half-sister. Half Witch Half whitelighter.

INT. THE UNDERWORLD - THE SOURCE'S LAIR - DAY

(The Source is fire-orb into the lair)

THE SOURCE (To the Seer): Did you know that the Power of Three is still alive?!

SEER: Yes I did know the reason why I didn't tell you because I knew you'd vanquish me?

(The Source vanish behind the Seer and reform behind her and he throws a fireball at her)

(Screams)

(The Source glamours into the Seer)

THE SOURCE: I'll just have to vanquish them myself without your help!

END OF ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT.P3 - ROOF - NIGHT

(The young woman from Phoebe's premonition is on top of the roof of P3)

GLENN (To Paige): Paige I know you like dangerous and everything but aren't you afraid that we'll get in trouble or something.

PAIGE: Glenn we won't get in trouble don't worry. (She look at the stars) Oh look at the stars they're so beautiful.

(Shax orbs and looks at Paige and Glenn together)

PAIGE: Oh my God! Glenn! (She pushes Glenn to the ground)

(Shax throws an energy ball at Paige but she orbs away from)

(Paige's scared)

(Leo and the sisters orbs into the incident)

PRUE: Okay,Leo you think you can orb our sister and her friend over here?

LEO: Sure. (Leo uses his power and brings her and Paige's friend over here. Glenn is knocked out and Paige is scared)

PHOEBE: It's okay we're here to save you)

PIPER: Just say the spell out loud with us.

PAIGE: What are you guys witches?

PRUE: And so are you we hope.

PHOEBE: We're about to find out.

PRUE,PIPER,PHOEBE & PAIGE: "Evil wind that blows that which forms below no long may you dwell  
may death take you with this spell!"

(Leo orbs all four of the sisters out of the scene)

(We pan down into the Seer's crystal ball)

EXT. THE UNDERWORLD - THE SOURCE'S LAIR - NIGHT

The Seer/The Source: The battle has begun!

END OF ACT TWO

END OF EPISODE

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
Joshua Matone 


End file.
